Possessed
by JJS4
Summary: The OC, Lily, is possessed by a demon, who is hell bent on killing Sam and Dean in order to please Crowley. Lily doesn't know how to gain control over the demon and fears the worst will happen. Will Sam and Dean help her or will the demon get what it wants?


**Hey! I'm not sure what to really say about this. I guess it's all in the summary. Lily, my OC, her thoughts are in italics. I guess that's all you need to know. Be sure to let me know what you think :)**

'What do you think I want?'

The demon who was inhabiting her body, wasn't one for being quiet. No, she wanted to talk. Wanted a running dialogue.

 _Think? I know what you want. I also know that you aren't going to get it._

Lily was really regretting not getting that tattoo, like Sam had begged her. It seemed silly now that she let her fear of needles outweigh her fear of giving a demon a free ride.

'Says who?'

 _Me._

'Oh, honey, you are so pathetic. You think you can stop me?'

The demon scoffed and let out a laugh. Lily could see it all. The images that the demon was playing in front of her very eyes. She had no other choice, but to watch. She was no longer the one in charge of her own body.

Sam and Dean were strung up by chains. Blood dripping down the sides of their faces. Blood soaking their clothes, as the demon stabbed them over and over again. Lily wasn't able to stop the fear of not just seeing that happen, but seeing it happen by her own hands.

It would never come to fruition though. Sam and Dean were too smart and capable to let a demon play them so easily.

 _No, but I know that they will stop you. They aren't as stupid as you think. Do you know how many of your kind that they have killed?_

'Yes, I've heard the stories, but now is different.'

 _How so?_

'Because they won't kill you to get to me. If I promise to let you get away unharmed, they will let me have what I want.'

Lily knew that part of what she was saying was true. She couldn't see Sam or Dean letting her die, but she also knew that Sam and Dean wouldn't sit back and let themselves get killed either.

 _You're wrong. They won't let you do anything. They'll do whatever they have to do to send you stupid ass back to hell, or kill you, I guess that will depend on them._

Lily's mouth was filling up with blood again, thanks to the demon who was inhabiting her body. The demon spit the blood out onto the carpet of the motel room they were in.

'You think he would do that?'

 _What?_

'Sam. He loves you. He'd never hurt you, sweetcakes, he won't kill you, either. He'd die for you in a heartbeat, because that's what Winchesters do for the ones that they truly love. Ah, they're so predictable.'

To that, Lily had nothing to say. The moment that demon was in her body, she swept through her memories and since Lily was unconscious, she couldn't stop her from finding what she wanted.

When Lily woke up to the realization that she was being possessed, she knew almost immediately that the demon had all the information that it needed.

 _So, you're plan, the plan that won't work, is to kill Sam and Dean and then what? What exactly will you be achieving by doing that?_

'Ridding world of two less hunters.'

 _But why them? What makes them so special? Who are you doing this for?_

'The big guy downstairs.'

Lily wanted to laugh. She was killing the Winchesters for Crowley? Lily couldn't stop herself as she started cracking up.

'What's so funny, sweetcakes?'

 _Crowley is why you are doing this and it's funny because well, Crowley and the Winchesters are…_

'Nothing to each other. Crowley should have killed them years ago, but didn't. I'm taking the initiative and I will be the one Crowley thanks for it. I'll do his dirty work if he can't.'

 _He won't be thanking you, you stupid black eyed bitch. He'll kill with a snap of his fingers._

'Like you know the king better than I do.'

 _I'm willing to bet I've had more face time with him than you have. Crowley has helped Sam, Dean and I with a lot things and we've repaid the favor a few times, too. I'm willing to also bet that Crowley isn't even aware of your existence. He would care if Sam, Dean and I were dead, but you? He probably wouldn't even bat an eye._

'Shut up, bitch! You know nothing! My king will thank me in ways that you can't even imagine and in the meantime you'll be laying in a pool of your own blood, right after I make you kill Sam and Dean with your bare hands!'

Just as Lily was about to talk, she was cut off my a pair of head lights and the roar of an engine. The impala. Shit. Sam and Dean were back. Lily tried to do anything to try and break the hold the demon had over her, but she had nothing to go on, she'd never been possessed before.

'Hold that thought, sweetcakes. It's time for me to do a little acting.'

 _You bitch! Don't you do a fucking thing!_

'What's that? Not so confident anymore? I thought Sam and Dean would kill me, before I could anything to them. Not so sure anymore?'

The motel door opened and Lily watched Dean walk in with a bag of food, while Sam followed behind him with a carrier in his hands that held their drinks.

"Nice to see you up and about, sleepy head." Dean said, with a chuckle. "When we left you were passed out, but don't fear we brought some food."

Lily was still trying to find anything she could break the surface. She knew that Sam had been able to when he was possessed by Lucifer, but she didn't know the specifics. Fuck. Why didn't she get that damn tattoo?

"Uh, thanks." The demon said, but it came out weird, like she wasn't sure what to say.

"Sleep good, babe?" Sam asked, coming closer, sitting onto the bed. Lily so badly wanted to reach out to him, but she also wanted to push him as far as she could from the demon. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then her lips. Lily tried to move, to push Sam away, but to avail. He pulled away and smiled at her.

'Aw, he's cute. I see the appeal, sweetcakes.'

 _Fuck you!_

"I slept fine. Missed you though."

Sam smiled and rubbed Lily's cheek, fondly.

"Ugh, you guys are making me sick." Dean complained from the other side of the room. "Don't make me want to waste a perfectly good burger."

"Yeah, like you would ever waste food." Sam shot back, before getting up and walking over to the table where Dean had sat the food.

Lily was a little relieved that Sam was further away.

'I really see the appeal. That ass is perfect. Hmm, maybe I'll try and have little fun, before I kill that one.'

 _Don't you fucking dare._ Lilly threatened.

'What are you going to do about it? You're on lockdown.'

"You hungry, babe?" Sam asked.

"Definitely." The demon got off the bed and walked over to the table and sat on Sam's lap, instead of the chair he had pushed out for her.

Lily watched Dean's reaction to that action. He narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows pulled together. Lily prayed that he would noticed, notice the very big mistake that the demon had made, but if he didn't, Sam would.

She couldn't see Sam's face, so she couldn't be sure, but she definitely felt him go rigid under her. Nothing was said. Dean went back to eating and Sam moved his hands, grabbing food out of the bag, as if nothing had even happened.

Lily felt a little stung, because in the months that she and Sam had been together, she thought he would know her better than this. Lily didn't sit in Sam's lap. She never had before. Why wasn't it weird to him?

'You're a little quiet in there, sweetcakes. Cat got your tongue?'

 _Leave them alone._

'Go to Hell. Actually, scratch that. I'll be sending you there later.'

Lily didn't say anything back. The demon had messed up once, she was bound to do it again, right?

Sam and Dean talked as they ate and the demon seemed more than content to observe the brothers as they discussed the case that had brought them to that town they were currently in.

It happened unexpectedly, but it definitely caught Lily's attention. She wanted to puke. The demon bitch just shoved a french fry which was drowned in ketchup into her mouth.

Lily could practically taste it and she wanted to gag. The demon must have liked it, because she kept doing it, kept shoving fry after fry into Lily's mouth, much to Lily's dismay.

The demon looked up, asking Dean for more ketchup and Lily saw it. Dean knew! He knew that something was definitely wrong. Lily hated ketchup, in fact, Dean teased her about it whenever they ate out, which happened quite a bit.

Dean stared straight into her eyes for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah. I'm starving."

Dean eyed her suspiciously, but tossed her some more ketchup packets and stood up. "This drink aint workin for me. I'm gonna grab a beer, you want one, Sammy?"

"Nah, I'll pass." Sam's voice sounded off and he was back being tense. Maybe he knew?

"Lily, would you like one?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. Lily loved Dean so much in that moment. She was so proud of him for catching on.

"Yes, I'll take one." she replied, licking some ketchup off Lily's thumb.

"Really?" Sam and Dean both asked in unison.

"Did I stutter? Anything wrong with that?"

"No." Dean automatically replied. "One beer coming right up."

Lily was trying to hardest to contain the growing excitement inside of her, but she figured that wouldn't be too hard, especially since beer would soon be going down her throat.

Then it was going down her throat. Lily recoiled, grabbing some attention.

'What's your problem?'

 _You're my fucking problem!_

'Don't worry. The fun is about to start.'

Sam pressed his hands into her hips. "Gotta use the restroom, babe."

Once Sam was in the restroom, Dean sat down at the table. "So, kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Feeling?"

"Yeah, you had a headache earlier, is it gone, now?" That was a lie. Dean was just making sure that his suspicions were true. If they made it out of this night alive, Lily made a silent promise to buy Dean all the pie he wanted.

"Yup. I was just hungry."

"I can see." he smiled, but it wasn't the smile Dean used with her. He definitely knew.

Sam came out of the restroom a moment later. "Hey, babe. How bout we get our own room tonight. I think Dean will be grateful if we didn't wake him up again with our-"

"Crazy wild sex." The demon giggled, filling in the blank, mostly to get to Lily. The thing was that, while Lily and Sam had been together for a few months, they hadn't had sex, both because of the life they were living, hardly ever getting a break, but also because they didn't want to move too fast.

It used to bother her that they hadn't had sex, but now she happy that Sam was using it to test her.

Sam was a saint. There was no other word to describe him. He knew, too. Of course, he did. She was stupid to ever doubt him.

Lily wanted to kiss him so bad, wanted to hug Dean so bad. They knew her. They knew just from a couple of things that something was wrong.

"Yeah, that would be it, so you ready?" Sam said, his voice a little strained. It was his fake friendly voice, that he sometimes used with suspects.

"More than ready."

'Isn't that right, sweetcakes?'

 _I'm going to kill you._

'And I'm about to ride your boyfriend, like he's never been ridden before.'

"Alright, well before you two love birds go, how bout we go over our plan for tomorrow?" Dean offered, looking quite casual given the circumstance, but Lily didn't worry, because she knew Sam and Dean had a plan.

"Why don't we just do that in the morning?" Lilly hated how whiny her own voice sounded. "I'm exhausted."

"Right, but I think it's important that we get the details-"

"We'll do it in the morning." she stood up and reached for Sam. "Come on, let's go."

Sam moved forward, but Dean stopped him. "One more drink. I didn't pay for that, so you could waste it."

With a sigh, the demon raised the bottle up again and Lilly soon felt the disgusting liquid flooding her mouth, but only for a second, before she could do anything else it was being spit back out and soon steam was coming from her mouth, the demon screaming out.

Holy water.

Dean was a genius. He must have slipped some into the bottle, when she was distracted with eating as much food as she could.

"How's that feel, you black eyed, bitch?"

The demon lurched forward, trying to steady herself on the table. Once she was stable, she threw her hands out and Sam and Dean were tossed against the walls off the motel.

"What gave it away?"

"You're a horrible actress." Dean said, with a smirk.

"Yeah and I should have known earlier, because that kiss was pretty damn bad." Sam added. "So, is she in there?"

The demon laugh and walked over to Sam. "Oh yeah, we're having a hell of a time. I was just telling her about how I was going to rip the two of you apart with her own two hands."

"Are we supposed to be afraid of you? Because honestly, I've been a demon before, and I'm not that impressed."

"I know you were a demon. Such a waste of talent, Dean Winchester. All that power and you did nothing with it. Wanna know what real power is?"

"Lady, you wouldn't know real power if it was standing right in front of you. You're just another nobody demon, who is about to die soon."

She cackled and then walked over to Dean. "And how are you going to kill me?"

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything. Sam, on the other hand..."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…"

The demon pulled out the knife that Lilly had in the back of her jeans and held it to Lilly's throat.

"One more word of latin, and I'll slit her throat and you'll watch as she lays on the floor bleeding out."

 _You, bitch! What the hell do you think is going to happen? They will kill you, even if it means killing me._

'Not likely.'

"Dean…" Sam voice came out, in a weak whisper. Obviously he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll just have to go with plan B."

"Plan B." The demon laughed. "I'm dying to see this."

"Oh, don't worry, you will." Sam told her. "Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…"

Lily was terrified. She knew that they needed to do the exorcism, but she wasn't sure, she'd make it out alive. She wasn't sure what their 'Plan B' was, but she had faith in them. They wouldn't just let her die. They wouldn't give themselves over to the demon.

Lily felt the cold blade pressed against her throat. "I told you," the demon warned, still heavy breathed. "I told you what I would do and now she's going to die." the blade slid across Lilly's throat, and then Lilly saw it, saw a bright light appear in the room with them.

Cas! She knew immediately who it was and a surge of relief ran throughout her body. She didn't even have time to feel any pain.

The blade was thrown to the floor, the demon screamed and then all Lily could see was blackness and she couldn't feel a thing.

"Cas!"

"She'll be fine, Sam. No permanent damage and she should be conscious soon." Came Cas' calm reply. Lily stayed still for few moments, going over everything that she could remember while that demon was in her.

She couldn't believe that she made it. She couldn't believe that she was safe. She definitely couldn't believe Sam and Dean had made it out alive, too.

Thank God, for Cas.

Lily slowly blinked her eyes. It was bright, thanks to the light on the nightstand by the bed. She closed her eyes and then blinked again.

"Lily?" Sam said and she opened her eyes, searching for him. There he was sitting right next to her on the bed. She sat up, quickly noting that she didn't feel sick or dizzy.

She got up and moved so that she was nearly on top of Sam hugging him tight. "Thank you."

Sam wrapped his arms around her, holding her just as tight. "Don't thank me, Cas was the one who got rid of her."

"But you knew that it wasn't me. You and Dean knew."

"Of course we knew, we're not idiots." Dean chimed in from across the room. She turned in Sam's arms, looking at Dean. She gave him a smile and then looked at Cas.

"Thanks, Cas."

He nodded to her, giving a slight smile.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" Dean asked, taking a deep breath.

"I feel fine. I mean I feel a little violated, but I think I'll survive."

"Yeah, being possessed, having another person inside of you, controlling your every move, it's going to make you feel a little weird, afterwards." Sam said, rubbing his hands up and down Lily's arms.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"It's isn't?" he asked.

"No. Did you not see what she made me eat and drink? Gross. I'm going to go brush my teeth and gargle mouthwash for about an hour." She said, pushing herself off the bed.

As she walked to the restroom, she heard Sam and Dean's laughter behind her.

How great it felt to hear that noise.

When Lily came out of the restroom, the room was empty, aside from Sam sitting at the foot of their bed, his head in his hands.

She walked over to him, running a hand through his hair.

"Where are the guys?"

"Dean wanted to give us some privacy, so he and Cas left a few minutes ago." he said, taking her in. It was weird after being with him for so long, but Sam was still able to make her blush.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that he didn't look as happy as when she last saw him.

"Nothing now, but for a minute back there, well, I thought I had lost you."

"Yeah, so did I. I was inside, seeing everything, but I couldn't break her hold over me. I tried so hard, but I couldn't."

"That's not your fault."

"It kind of is. I mean I didn't get that anti possession tattoo that you and Dean asked me get so many times."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you asked for any of that to happen."

"No, but it happened. I mean, just because I was afraid of a needle, she was close to killing you and Dean. If I would have-"

"We're fine."

"Because of Cas," Lily quickly said, "but what if Cas hadn't come? What if he would have shown up late? She could've killed you and it would have been my fault."

"Lil-"

"No, Sam. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have gotten that tattoo and I didn't, but I will. Soon, I hope."

"As soon as you want." Sam said, before pulling her into his lap and holding her close to his chest. "I don't blame you and neither does Dean, so you shouldn't blame yourself. It's not like you are the only one of us to do something that almost got one of us killed. I've been possessed a couple of times, Dean was a demon and we made it out just fine, so please, just stop blaming yourself."

God, how was he so perfect. Lily pulled herself closer to him. "You're the best, Sam. I'm so glad you knew it wasn't me controlling my body. It was like a nightmare."

"Yeah, I knew something was off as soon as you sat in my lap. Then you wanted ketchup on your french fries, and wanted a beer? I mean how could I not notice?"

"Plus, I was awfully excited to go have wild and crazy sex with you, without talking about it first." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Sam let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you about that. How did she not know those things about you? How did she not know that we hadn't slept together?"

"I don't know." Lily sighed, thinking about it. "Maybe what she was seeing in my head, wasn't memories, just fantasies. I mean, how could she tell the difference?"

"Yeah, makes sense. Wait, you've fantasized about us?" Sam asked, surprised.

She blinked at him.

"Don't sound so scandalized, Sam. Of course, I have." She laughed a little. "Haven't you?"

"Well, uh, I, uh…"

"Sam, it's okay to admit it. I'm not going to be upset. It's normal, wouldn't you say or am I the weird one?"

"No, no. You aren't weird. You're right. It's normal." Lily noticed him blush a little and couldn't help herself. She leaned forward, cupped his face in her hands, before kissing him, really kissing him, putting her all into it.

Sam groaned in surprised, but then kissed her back just as passionately, his fingers burying themselves in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, when they had to break the kiss, due to lack of air.

"Was that better?"

"What?"

"Then the kiss from earlier?"

Sam pulled her face back to his, kissing her again. "Much better. You have no idea."

She smiled against his mouth, kissing him until he pulled back and cradled her face, his thumb stroking her cheekbone.

There was only one thing left for her to say, one thing that would sum everything up. She didn't think she'd be saying it for a while, but when she thought about, it made sense. Of course she felt different about him. How could she not?

She looked Sam straight in the eyes, without a trace of fear. "I love you, Sam."

Sam's widened for a second, before going back to normal. Then a big grin crossed his face.

"You do?"

She nodded. " I do." she told him, before hugging him tight.

"I love you, too." Sam told her seconds later, holding her even tighter to him. "And tomorrow, we're getting you that tattoo."

She laughed against him, and then nodded in agreement. She would never put him or Dean in harm's way again.

 **The End.**


End file.
